


Snap, crackle, and pop!

by LessthanLuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Husbands, Internet, M/M, Married Life, Seriously so much fluff!, Silly, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessthanLuna/pseuds/LessthanLuna
Summary: When you've been married awhile you have to find a way to keep the romance (and a healthy love for sugary treats) alive!





	Snap, crackle, and pop!

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came as a suggestion in one of my Destiel groups. It came from a picture that has been floating about the internet. That being said I own nothing and no one. No characters, no cereal, no recipes, nada!
> 
> This was written in a sleep deprived stupor and is un- beta'd so please be kind. Constructive criticism is great, the other kind will make me cry. 
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!

Dean had always loved making things with his hands. He particularly loved doing so in the kitchen. Cooking, baking, it didn't matter. Nothing felt better to him than seeing the look on someone's face as they enjoyed whatever creation he had lovingly prepared for them. This was part of the reason he was now staring at a completely untouched pan of rice Krispy treats with a very sour look on his face.  
He knew they were Castiel’s favorite so he was doubly stymied as to why the squares of delight were still undisturbed. Sure, he could easily just call and ask him but where was the fun in that???? Knowing that their schedules would keep them from seeing each other until tomorrow night, Dean grabbed a piece of paper from the notepad on the fridge and got to work.

Castiel had had a very long day and couldn't wait to be home. All he wanted to do was take a shower and watch the great British bake off. Naturally, his first choice was to cuddle with Dean but when you work opposite schedules, you have to make due. Castiel walked into the house and straight into the kitchen. He had hoped to find himself a warm beverage but now he just found himself laughing. Apparently, the moon of his life, did not appreciate that he had been in a hurry this morning if the note Dean had left was any indication.

TO MY LOVING HUSBAND WITH THE SEX HAIR:  
WHAT THE FUCK???? YOU THINK YOU'RE TOO FUCKING GOOD TO EAT MY RICE KRISPY TREATS SIR???? I SLAVED OVER THESE SUGARY SQUARES OF DELICIOUSNESS FOR TENS OF MINUTES! NO ONE IS TOO GOOD FOR THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE FUCKING MAGICAL! YOU CANNOT CURRENTLY CONFIRM THAT AS THEY REMAIN UNEATEN BY YOU!!! I LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING HOW YOU WILL CORRECT THIS SERIOUS LAPSE IN JUDGEMENT.  
LOVE, YOUR FRECKLED RAY OF SUNSHINE, -D

Dean had had a very long night. He hated working double shifts, but as Cas kept reminding him it was only for a little while longer. He just needed to save enough money for the auto shop he'd been dreaming of and then he'd be his own boss. And that boss wanted to be home with his husband every night. He had completely put all thoughts out of his head of anything except falling into bed and wrapping himself around Cas like a drowning man. Being so lost in his own thoughts, it came as a shock to him when he reached his front door and found a note stuck to it.

TO THE MAKER OF THE MOST DELICIOUS TREATS:  
I WAS IN SUCH A HURRY YESTERDAY THAT I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THE CHUNKS OF JOY YOU LOVINGLY HANDCRAFTED FOR ME. I ATE THE WHOLE PAN WHEN I GOT HOME TO HIDE THE EVIDENCE THAT IM CAPABLE OF SUCH A HEINOUS ATROCITY! IN AN EFFORT TO RIGHT THIS WRONG I EAGERLY AWAIT YOU BRINGING YOUR TIGHT ASS UPSTAIRS TO SOOTHE YOUR FEELINGS IN THE MANNER OF YOUR CHOOSING. (THINK BIRTHDAY RULES).  
LOVE, THE RICE KRISPY LOVING HUSBAND YOU HAVE MADE VERY HAPPY,  
-C


End file.
